For many years, sports has been an important activity in which both adults and children participate. In particular, sports such as baseball, hockey, football, basketball, etc., have captured the interest of children of various ages, resulting in numerous organized sports activities as well as neighborhood games played between friends.
In playing these various games, both for competition and practice, many children have encountered difficulty in completely controlling the ball or puck being used. Consequently, injuries and/or property damage has occurred by errant balls or pucks being shot and high velocity into the surrounding area.
Although this problem has existed for many years, no realistically viable, easily used or easily deployed protective netting is available for use by children.
Furthermore, in many practice situations, it is desirable to throw a ball or puck at a particular target in order to improve one's accuracy in throwing. However, although in various target constructions prior art systems, these prior art constructions are devoid of any positive reinforcement, as well as being difficult to use on a continuing, repeated basis.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a backstop or net system which is capable of being quickly and easily erected and provides shot blocking capabilities to a greatly enlarged area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backstop or net system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being described in a wide variety of activities and for a wide variety of alternate sports.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backstop or net system having the characteristic features described above which is constructed in a modular form for enabling rapid assembly and disassembly, as well as ease of transportation and storage.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.